


Im So In Love With You

by QueenLeah



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeah/pseuds/QueenLeah
Summary: Bea is a divorced Police officer with a 4 year old daughter. She lives with her best friend Franky. Will splitting custody of Debbie become too much to handle?Allie is a kindergarten Teacher and A Uber driver. She has a warm spot for one of her students. Will Bea and Allie Ever meet? How will they meet? Will they become Lovers? Or just friends...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is a idea that just came to me and one i started writing i couldn't stop. Let me know your opinions please fell free to comment. Should i continue to write this story?

Bea was struggling to keep her eyes open as she sat at the security desk in the front of her job. Franky was late yet again to pick her up from her job. Bea got off a hour ago, she even managed to text Franky early to remind her not to be late and that she was extremely tired from her double shift, Bea was really considering to change her job from a officer to a hairdresser, being a police officer can really take all of your energy. Bea was staring out of the window when a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.  
“Franky late again?” Jessica stood in front of bea.  
Bea looked up at Jessica and nodded her head as she spoke. “Yep. Thats Franky for you... can you manage to give me a ride again ?”  
“I would but i have a double shift and i cant get away till my brake. You dont have your police car?” Jessica questioned  
“no its in the shop for the rest of the week. And its okay ill just call a uber for the 2nd time this week” Bea replied as she pulled out her phone from her pocket.  
“Okay let me know if you need anything.” Jessica held her arms out wanting a hug from Bea.  
“Really Jessica i dont know how you can be soft and be a police officer” Bea joked as she stood up and hugged Jessica tightly.  
“Yeah. Later Bea” Jessica giggled as she walked away. 

Bea sat back down and called for a uber. A few minutes later Bea walked out the front door in search for her uber driver in a white Range Rover. After finding it she hopped into the back of the truck.  
“Hi Bea Smith?” The uber driver questioned to make sure shes picking up the right person.  
“Yes thats me” Bea replies putting her bag next to her.  
The uber driver looked into the rearview mirror taking a glance of the passenger.  
“I never had a officer in my car” The uber driver spoke out. “ I always thought they drove their cop car everywhere.”  
“We do. Mines is just in the shop.” Bea replied looking at the driver. From her angle she can only see blonde hair.  
“Since i know your name its only fair you know mine.My name is Allie.” The uber driver turned around in her chair and extended her hand for Bea to shake.

Bea hesitated at first as she lifted her gaze from the blondes hand to her face. She had light blue eyes and her blonde hair flowed freely around her face. Bea extended her hand shaking it. 

“May I say i never met a sexy Officer before.” Allie smirked before she turned fully around in her chair and started the engine before she began to drove.

Bea gave no reply to the blondes comment and turned her attention to her phone. 

Allie kept looking into the rearview mirror stealing glances of the redhead. She had to admit she was beautiful, how the light from the moon made the read head curls more defined and her skin glow and the uniform.. dont even get her started on how sexy the redhead looked in it. 

Bea lifted her head from her phone and looked into the rearview mirror of the truck and caught the blondes gaze and smiled awkwardly quickly turning her attention back to her phone. A few minutes later Bea phone began to rang Frankys name appearing on her screen.  
“ yes Franky?” Bea answered  
“ Red I’m sorry I fell asleep on the couch im getting my shoes on now.” Franky spoke  
“This isn’t the first time you did that Franky I’m starting to think that im a burden to you.” Bea replied  
“No! Red you will never be a burden to me. I don’t know whats been getting into me lately. Im on my way now..” Franky spoke before she was cut off by Bea.  
“Im in a uber you dont have to come and pick me up. Ill be home in less than 10 minutes.” Bea said.  
“ okay ill make it up to you.” Franky replied  
“No you dont have to..” Bea heard the phone click off meaning Franky hung up before she could continue her sentence. 

“Girlfriend giving you trouble?” Allie questioned keeping her eyes focused on the road. 

“Girlfriend?” Bea laughed. “ No that was my ass of a Best-friend” Bea replied

“Ohh.. Well how come your girlfriend didnt pick you up from work?” Allie questioned

Bea laughed. “Are you trying to get me to admit that I have a girlfriend?” 

“You got me.” Allie giggled

“No I dont have a girlfriend. Nor do I have a boyfriend” Bea watched the blonde reaction through the Rearview mirror.

“Cool..” The blonde spoke as she continued her drive to the Red heads house. 

The rest of the drive was quite. As they pulled up in front of the house Allie spoke.  
“It was a pleasure driving you around. And i would love to be your personal driver” Allie winked as she turned around to face Bea in the back seat.

“Thank you for the ride ” Bea replied avoiding the comment Allie made. Bea went to reach for the door handle when the driver spoke again. 

“ may I bother to ask you for your facebook name or number?” Allie questioned still not giving up. 

“Sure” Bea replied as she took the phone from the young Blonde and typed in her phone number followed by her name. Handing the phone back to The blonde.

“ I hope this is really your number not the pizza shop” Allie joked 

“ I hope not too” Bea winked as she opened the car door and closed it behind her walking into her front door a few seconds later.

Allie sat still in her car to make sure the redhead made it safely into her house before taking her next customer that appeared on her phone.

——

Bea dropped her keys in the pot next to the front door. Walking through the house she seen that everything was cleaned and neat which was unusual because Franky always left a mess wherever she went. Walking into the kitchen she seen Franky pulling something out of the oven which she assumed to be some type of dessert because that was the brunettes specialty.

“Hey” Bea said scaring the brunette  
“Oh hey red” Franky replied placing the cake onto the countertop in the kitchen.  
“Thanks for the drive home” Bea sarcastically said  
“Im sorry red, I fell asleep because I was watching a documentary that got so boring and that was hour before I had to pick to pick you up. I over slept.” Franky explained “I cleaned up the house I wanted to make it up to you I also made you some dessert. Its a rum cake and the frosting also has rum in it with a hint of raspberries. Something different”

“I guess I can except your apology since you made cake.” Bea rolled her eyes. “Let me go get changed I will be back for my cake” Bea walked away walking up the stairs.

Hanging up her police uniform in her walk in closet she grabbed a makeup wipe wiping any dirt on her face before heading back down stairs. Franky was sitting on the stool next to the counter eating the cake. 

“So where did you get this recipe from this time.” Bea questioned 

“Google as always” Franky replied 

“Hmm. Lets see if this will make the list of franks most famous desserts.” Bea grabbed a plate and knife from the cabinet cutting a pice of cake and placing it on the plate and pulled the stool up sitting across from franky. Franky sat and watched the red heads face to see her reaction as she bit into the cake. Bea scrunched up her face and poked her lips out.

“Why that face Its not that bad”Franky said 

“It’s definitely different and you have to have a craving for it in order to actually enjoy it. Stick to your normal desserts please.” Bea pushed the plate away as she stood to get a beer from the fridge. 

“Thanks for the tip red.” Franky laughed as she picked the cake up and placed it in the trash bin. “So how was work? You seem in a good mood compared to how you usually come home whats got you so relaxed.”

Bea sat back on the stool. “Nothing much my normal double shift”

“It couldn’t have been normal, your normal double shift would have you extremely tired and bitchy. So spill it.” Franky demanded

“Im just happy because I have a short day tomorrow at work and I didnt have to arrest anyone today so I have a lot of energy.”Bea replied calm 

“Hmm. Okay red. Whats your plans for tomorrow?” 

“nothing much I go into work at 5am and get out at 12. After that I have no plan” Bea replied

“Right. Me you Bar tomorrow. What do you say.” Franky raised a eyebrow pushing her tongue to her teeth 

“If thats how you ask women no wonder why your still single.” Bea laughter filled the room

“Fuck off. Thats a yes?” 

“If I say no your still going to try and drag my ass so I don’t have a choice do I” Bea took a huge gulp of beer eyeing Franky challenging her.

“Nope” Franky replied popping the ‘P’. “ So the date is on, tomorrow at 9.  
I’m going to go get some rest so night red.” Franky hit Bea playfully on her shoulder 

“You think that you would be well rested after that nap” Bea spoke loudly so Franky who was already halfway up the stairs could hear her.

Bea finished her Beer before she went upstairs to go shower then prepare for bed.

————

Allie was finishing up her last ride of the night. She was extremely tired she had a long day teaching her kindergarten class they were giving her a hard time. Since Allies job was a hour away from home and she always had time to spare she decided to take up a job in being a taxi driver and joined Uber. She made some extra cash and who doesn’t love extra money. It was late and Allie finally arrived at her apartment. She had a studio home on the 17th floor of the building. Walking into her apartment you walk straight into her living-room the colors were black and light blue, the one huge wall was all glass and it overlooked the city. To the right of the living room was her small kitchen that was a dark gray. Allies king size bed sat to the side of the living room. Since it was a studio apartment there was no private room for her bed. Next to the kitchen and across from the living room/bedroom area was her bathroom. 

Allie hung her keys on the wall as soon as she walked in and dropped her school bag on the floor. Thankfully it was a Friday and she didnt need to be to work the next day so she didn’t have to grade the kids homework till Sunday night. Flopping down onto her bed she took and long deep breath as she looked out the large glass window and enjoyed the city lights at night. Allie was brought out of her trance from her dog Bowie climbing onto the bed and licking her face.

“Hey buddy” Allie spoke as she sat up and rubbed her dogs stomach and he curled up in her lap cuddling her. 

Thoughts of the redhead she drove earlier came into her mind. Allie usually didnt flirt with her passengers but it was something in her gut telling her to start up a conversation with the red head. She doesn’t know what made her do it, even though it was dark in the vehicle from what she could tell the red head was extremely beautiful and her voice was extremely hot. Allie pulled out her phone and searched for the redheads name ‘Bea’. Texting the redhead she decided to keep it simple. 

Hey. - Allie

A few minutes later Allies phone lit up Allie quickly replying 

Who is this? - Bea

Your uber driver. Allie 

Oh. Hi and technology you aren’t only ‘my’ uber driver.-Bea

‘I could only be yours’ Allie thought but replied something different not wanting to seem desperate 

Your right. I never met a chill police officer before. Then again Ive never had good experience with any police officer. -Allie

Im am the most chill out of all my coworkers. -Bea

Allie didn’t know what to say as she sat there trying to figure out what to type next.

Well you can call me anytime and I would love to drive you. -Allie

Allie knew she sounded cheesy but she wanted to keep contact with the redhead.

Will do Allie. :).- Bea

Allie decided to leave the conversation there as she didn’t know what to say next. She placed her phone down on the table beside the bed and headed for a shower then to bed. 

 

——

The alarm ringing loudly waking Bea from her slumber. Rolling onto her stomach she pulled the pillow over her head covering her ears. After two minutes of the alarm going off she groaned and go up from bed and turned the alarm off. Wiping her eyes she looked at the clock that read 3am. It was still dark outside and she felt like she got no sleep. Walking down the stairs quietly she walked into the dark living room and through to the kitchen. Turning on the light franky sat there with coffee in her hand. 

“What the fuck” Bea jumped from being startled. “Why are you up?and sitting in the dark?”

“Well due to the nap i had i couldn’t sleep and decided to just stay up since i knew you would be up soon and i made you some coffee.” Franky replied holding up a cup in her hand.

“Thanks...” Bea took the cup out of Franky hand and sat down.

“Sooo...” Franky spoke slowly

“What now franky?” Bea frowned

“Well you know your co worker Bridget.” Franky asked

“Yes what about her?” Bea wanting to Franky to get to the point

“Well I scored a date with her at 12 today.” Franky said with a smile on her face

“Thats great Franky. But you managed to come up with another excuse to not pick me up from work again.” Bea sighed 

“Shit Red I forgot you got off early today. I can push it back a hour.” Franky spoke

“No go have fun on your date ill just take another Uber.” Bea breathed out

“You sure red?” Franky questioned 

“Yeah ill be fine.” Bea said as she stood up walking up the stairs to get ready for work. 30 minutes later Bea was dressed and ready to go. She headed downstairs and saw Franky dressed and ready to drive Bea to work.

“You don’t have to drive me its really early i was going to take the bus.” Bea said

“Its okay im already up and since i cant drive you home its the least I can do.” Franky grabbed her car keys and opened the front door for Bea. “Ready?” 

Bea nodded and walked out of the house Franky behind her.

——-

 

It was now 7am and Allie was just waking up. Getting up she put on her house coat as she woke Bowie up and told him to come on. Allie walked out of the apartment Bowie following behind her, she had trained him so she wouldn’t have to walk him on a leash. She walked Bowie for 10 minuets then went back to her apartment. Picking up her school bag she decided to take out her students papers and grade them putting smiley faces on everyones paper. After she finished she entered the grades into the website for the kids parents to be able to keep track of their kids progress. 

Allie came across one of her students paper that she adored so much, They became close and seen her as her own even though Allie had no kids. The student had written a note to Allie one day saying that she was the best teacher in the world and gave her a rose and Allie wrote her a note back saying she was the best student and gave her a candy bar and told her not to tell the other students. One day the little girl had came to school sad and kept crying Allie asked what was making her so sad and she told her that her parents got divorced and she was sad because she had to choose who she wanted to live with, she said that she choose her mom but she wanted to share and now shes travels from house to house. Allie told her that she had to go through the same thing when she was little and everything will be just fine. Since then the little brown haired girl had a soft spot in her heart.

Putting the papers away Allie decided to cook since she didn’t eat. She made herself some toast with a side of fruit and heated up Bowies dog food then placed it on the floor Bowie standing under her knowing it was time for him to eat. After eating Allie headed to shower and the head to her side job which was Uber.

——-

Bea was on a lunch brake in the coffee shop next to the police station when her phone began ringing. It was a face time from her 4 year old daughter Debbie.

“Hey baby girl” Bea smiled at her phone

“Hi mama! I miss you and i wanna see you” Debbie screamed 

“I miss you too baby you get to come back tomorrow remember you have to share love with daddy too” Bea spoke calmly 

“ i know i just miss you and wish things could go back to normal” Bea whined

“It wont go back to normal but daddy is going to drop you off to the house tomorrow” Bea said 

“I cant wait!” Debbie exclaimed

“Me too baby. I will call you back later i have to go back to work now” Bea replied 

“I love you mama” Debbie kissed the camera and giggled 

“I love you to the moon and back” Bea blew a kiss 

“Bye” Debbie said and ended the call.

Bea really hated having to not see her daughter for a whole week she missed her so much. Bea and Her ex husband Harry had gotten into a huge argument and he decided to put his hands on Bea he Slapped her to the ground and Bea wasn’t having non of that and got up and launched herself onto him and he punched her in the gut and she fell onto the counter. She grabbed what was close to her which was a beer bottle and she quickly turned around and swung knocking the glass bottle upside his head. Bea grabbed Debbie and ran out the house not wanting him to get up and hit her or even debbie. Debbie didnt see the fight she was in her room playing dolls. Bea quickly went to get a divorce and even wanted to claim full custody of Debbie not wanting Harry to be around her but came to a agreement to share custody. Since then Bea and Harry only talked when it involved Debbie. It only Took Harry one time to place his hands on her, she refused to go through what she seen what her mom went through. She took the verbal abuse but the physical was too much to handle. 

Bea grabbed her coffee and headed back into the office. Walking through the police station she saw a couple of people in handcuffs some crying some fighting other police officers. Bea was glad today was a light day and she didnt have to deal with any prisoners. Walking into her private office she sat down in her car behind the desk. ‘Two more hours till i get off of work’ Bea sighed. Bea decided to text the blonde.

Hey Allie.

A few seconds later Allie replied.

Hi what do I owe the pleasure to?

Remember the ride you offered me?

Yes.

Are you free at 12? I rather have you drive me than any other Uber driver

Yes im definitely free. Send me your location an i will be there at exactly 12.

Bea smiled and sent her information and got back to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie joins A night out with Bea and Franky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt planning on posting this chapter so soon thats why its short but i gotten so many great comments telling me to continue and i wanted to get this chapter out to you guys soon enough so i can keep your attention. Please let me know your opinion on this chapter i love reading responses.:)

It was finally time for bea to get off of work she sighed with relief as she grabbed her belt that held her gun,handcuffs,walkie talkie,pepper spray and other necessary things she needed as a police officer. Walking out of the police station she said her good byes and walked out the front door looking for the same White Rang Rover she got in last night. Seeing it at the end of the block she walk towards it and decided to get in the passenger seat instead of the back seat wanting to get a better view of the blonde.

Allie saw the Read head approaching the car and she unlocked it. Shocked that she got in next to Allie, passengers would usually sit in the back seat.  
Allie smiled as she turned her attention to the read head.

“Hi.” Bea breathed out

“Hey, im glad to see you took up my offer.” Allie said 

“Im glad you offered it my best friend couldn’t pick me up again” Bea said looking the blonde in her eyes for the second time.

Allies heart began to beat faster. Why was she feeling nervous all of a sudden. Rubbing her now sweaty palms on her jeans. 

“Hopefully you will have your cop car soon and wont have to worry about getting a ride from your best friend anymore” Allie said braking their eye contact and began to drive.

“I have a motorcycle but i don’t think that’s professional to drive to work with” Bea commented 

‘Holy fuck’ Allie thought. “Your the whole package” Allie giggled 

Bea was about to reply when her phone rang.

“Hello” Bea answered the phone   
“Hey red im about to go on my date with Bridget just checking in on ya making sure you got home safe.” Franky said  
“Yeah sure you are, or are you nervous” Bea asked  
“Im not nervous” Franky replied not to sure of herself  
“ I never saw a nervous Franky before She must be the one” Bea made fun of Franky  
“Piss off.” Franky was going to continue her sentence when she saw Bridget get out of her car in a Black tight dress that hugged her body her mouth falling open.   
“Franky?” Bea questioned   
“Uh..yeah Red i got to go shes here”Franky said quickly   
“Okay dont be late remember your taking me out for drinks later” Bea spoke  
“Yeah of course” Franky said quickly before hanging up.

Bea placed her phone in her pocket. Looking at the blonde from the corner of her eye. She was very beautiful her skin was glowing and her eyes were like heaven. Bea tried to shake the thoughts, ‘you don’t even know this lady and your not gay Bea thought to herself.’ The blondes soft voice Broke the silence in the car.

“So your going out for drinks tonight?” Allie questioned hoping she wasn’t over stepping her boundaries. 

“Yeah..Would you like to join?” Bea asked then turned her head looking out the window. ‘Why did i just ask that? Where the hell did that come from’ Bea quickly recover herself. “I mean its polite for me to invite you....”

“ sure ill join you can just text me the information and I will see if i can make it” Allie replied knowing she had no plans for today 

“Okay” Bea was silently kicking herself in the head. ‘Your so dumb’ Harrys words repeated in her head

A few minutes later They were in front of Bea’s house. 

“Thank you for the ride.” Bea smiled as she reached into her pocket and handed Allie some money

“Nooo!” Allie protested. “I wanted to drive you with no stings attached keep your money” 

“No its the least i can do you drove me and i dont want to seem ungrateful” Bea pushed the money forward. Seeing Allie push the money back Bea grabbed her hand.

At that moment everything stopped for Allie and went in slow motion. She felt electricity in her hand shoot up her arm and to her heart. 

“Allie.” Bea felt the shock to and didnt know what to do. Placing the money into Allies hand she quickly let go, moving her gaze to The blondes eyes.

“Okay just this once seeing that you wont take no as a answer.” Allie spoke placing the money into her pocket. 

“So see you tonight.” Bea said getting out the car. “Thanks for the ride and i will text you the information as soon as i get in the house”

“No problem Bea” Allie smirked as Bea closed the door and walked away.

——

It was now 8 and Allie was struggling as she pulled all the clothes she owned and threw them around her apartment. She finally settled on light blue dress that was covered in silver sparkles that was sleeveless. The dressed hugged tight on her body making all her curves show. She was glad she got a fresh haircut last week that made her hair extra blonde and fell to her shoulders freely. She decided to flat iron it making it extra straight, she applied eyeliner and sparkles on her eye lids and some clear gloss on her lips wanting to keep the makeup look simple. Looking at herself in the mirror she was satisfied with her looks.

Allie doesn’t know why she was trying to impress the Redhead, why would the woman want a girl that has been on the streets most of her life and a used to be drug addict. Allie had a rough childhood although she doesn’t look like shes have. When she was 13 she noticed her attraction to woman/girls she never had a boy crush she always liked girls, when she finally acted on her feelings she decided to kiss her best friend and when she did her best friend freaked out and told her parents. Allies parents argued about what to do for months that it lead to them having a divorce and Allies mom always blamed her for their divorce saying that if she wasn’t a lezo then they would still be together. Allie eventually ran away at the age of 16 and had no money, she ran into this older woman named Kaz that was also on the streets she became a mother figure to her they were both homeless together, Kaz would sell her body to get money and would split it between Allie and her, she told Allie that she didn’t want her to sell her body and that she would make enough money for the both of them. One day Allie felt like she needed to help Kaz earn money because the older blonde always promised her that they would get off the streets together and get a house.   
Allie went and sold her body and she felt so dirty she didn’t return to Kaz that night and some girl gave her some gear to get rid of the feeling she was having. Since then she was hooked. Allie returned to Kaz the next day and told her how much money she made and kaz was opposed to the idea of Allie selling her body she was so young. Kaz made Allie put up a deal which was she could help earn money but she must stay away from the drugs. 

Allie lied and told her okay, in the night when Kaz was asleep she would sneak away and do the drugs because if gave her relief. Eventually they had gotten off the streets because Allies parents died and left the house in her name and left money for her. Allie took the money she earned on the streets and spent them on gear, Kaz found out one day and helped her get clean since then Allie had been clean. She took the money her parents left and got her degree in teaching. Eventually moved out of her house she shared with Kaz and got the apartment she lives in now. Her and Kaz talk everyday and they both are living great life’s. Allie was brought out of her thoughts when her phone began ringing beas name appeared on the screen.

“Hi” Allie smiled into the phone

“Hey.. You never gave me answer. If you were coming tonight or not” 

“Yes im coming sorry i never texted you back i was busy” Allie lied

“Its okay, well see you in a hour” Bea said 

“Okay” Allie replied hanging up.

_______

Bea was dressed she was wearing tight black skinny pants with high knee heel boots with a red button down shirt leaving two buttons open. She had her lose curls out flowing around her face. Walking down the stairs into the living room sitting on the couch in front of Franky.

“Woah! Red You dressed sexy for me!?” Franky exclaimed 

“Not really” Bea giggled “don’t make me tell Bridget your flirting with me. Speaking of Bridget how did your date go?” Bea asked

“It went really well red. This date it was something different about it from other ones i had. I don’t know this girll might be the one for me.”

“Dont tell me Frankys gonna be in love” Bea bothered her friend 

“ piss off” Franky smiled widely 

“Well i know Bridget and she is serious and i bet she won’t put up with any of ur shit and will put you in your place.” Bea commented 

“No one can put me in my place red” Franky winked 

“Righttt. I invited someone out with us tonight. Be nice.” Bea sighed 

“ who? Is that who your all dressed up for? Whats his name?” Franky wiggled her eyebrows 

“Its a she and her name is Allie.” Bea replied 

“Woah! Your joining the lez train. Cho Cho. Get ready because you have alot to learn” Franky threw her fist in the air 

“No shes just a friend.. dont make things awkward tonight or i swear i will pound your arse right in front of her.” Bea replied seriously 

“Okay ill behave. No promises!” Franky said grabbing her wallet and keys

 

———

 

Arriving at the bar Bea and franky grabbed a booth in a corner. Franky went to go them both a beer to start off with wanting to start light before getting to the heavier drinks. Bea was sitting at he booth playing with her fingers trying to distract her nervousness. She doesnt know why she was so nervous about being around the blonde she never been so nervous around anyone besides Harry and that was a different type of nervous. The nervous she felt for Allie was a good one and she welcomed it. Looking up from her hands she saw the Blonde at the door of the bar looking to be digging in her purse for her ID, Allie looked like a teenager so of course they were going to ask for her ID. Bea roamed her eyes from the blondes legs up her body finally reaching her face, ‘Oh..My..God’ Bea thought to herself as her mouth fell open. How beautiful the blonde looked in that dress and how curvy she was Bea was amazed. Allies eyes finally Finding Beas she smiled and began to walk towards her. Bea stood up when the blonde got closer.

“Hi, sorry it took me awhile the dumb fuckers thought i was 16 trying to sneak into the club” Allie giggled as her eyes roamed over the redheads body slightly biting her lower lip. “Wow you look amazing” 

“I would mistake you for 16 too andYou look great yourself” Bea smiled and shifted her weight from each foot.

“ thats good isn’t it? To be 32 and look 16” Allie winked “mind if i sit”

“Of course not” Bea said stepping aside for Allie to slide into the booth Bea following after her sitting next to Allie.

Franky returned with 3 beers in hand, sitting them down on the table Franky looked to the Blonde now sitting next to Bea.

“ is this the friend you told me you invited? Holy fuck shes hot.” Franky said not caring about what the red head told her to do earlier 

“Yes this is Allie. Allie this is my best friend Franky.” Bea introduced them 

Franky sat across from both women extending her hand for the Blonde to shake and she did.

“Nice to meet you” Allie smiled 

“The pleasure is mine” Franky winked

Bea slapped Frankys hand. “You have a girlfriend now remember.”

“Not official we only had one date, plus blondie is my type too.” Franky popped open her beer bottle 

“Don’t mind her Franky can be very Outspoken” Bea shook her head handing a beer to Allie

“Its okay im Very outspoken and may i say Franky isnt my type of girl.” Allie commented 

“Ah. I like her Bea great taste.” Franky winked to Bea and Bea rolled her eyes. “ how did you guys even meet?”

“ Well im a uber diver apart from me being a teacher. So last night Bea called for a uber and it ended up being me” Allie gulped down some beer

“Your a teacher?” Bea questioned 

“Yeah i teach Kindergarten” Allie replied 

“I know how kindergarteners act and they are tiring but you gotta love them” Bea smiled at the thought of her daughter 

Allie wondered what the redhead meant by that but didnt ask.

 

“So Bea you invited a random uber driver?” Franky raised her eyebrow

“No i invited someone who was so kind that i felt we would make great friends and I wanted to get to know better” Bea said firmly. But she really invited Allie to investigate what that feeling was she was feeling and she wondered if the blonde was feeling the same way

“So Im going to go get a round of shots be right back.” Franky commented before standing up and leaving

“Sorry about her she can be a handful” Bea said and turned her head towards Allie.

“Its totally fine. I can give her a run for her money” Allie giggled.

Franky returned with 9 shots, 3 for each of them. Franky handed them out and challenged Bea and Allie to who can take the shots the fastest. They all agreed and started All 3 of them threw the first shot into their mouth resulting in Allie making a sour face and Bea and Franky laughing at her in response. 

“I don’t usually drink so the liquor taste im not really used to.” Allie giggled as she took the next shot.

Allie and Bea had given up after the 2nd shot and Franky finished all her shots then downing Allies and Beas. 

“Slow down Franky i don’t have the energy to babysit you tonight.” Bea commented 

“I don’t need a babysitter Red” Franky replied 

“That nickname is cute . ‘Red’” Allie smiled and Franky wiggled her eyebrows at Allie 

“I honestly don’t know when Franky started calling me that but it just stuck to me.” Bea shook her head. “Ill be back need to use the restroom” Bea got up and walked away from the table. Allies eyes following her falling onto her ass.

“I see the way you look at Red.” Franky said not holding back.

“See what?” Allie questioned looking at Franky

“Don’t play dumb. You got the hots for her” Franky raised her eyebrows twirling her cup 

Allie didn’t reply and she downed her head smiling

“Well Red is suborn you have to have patience with her shes had some bad past experiences and lets just say she may not be open to relationships right now but if you can get under her skin you guys would be perfect together.” Franky said seriously 

Allie nodded her head taking all advice Franky just gave her. “Thank you” Allie replied 

“What are you two talking about?” Bea questioned sitting back next to the blonde slurring her words

“Red did you really go to the bathroom or did you get another shot?” Franky questioned seeing her friends drunken state. 

“Both” Bea smiled

“Looks like im going to be doing the babysitting tonight” Franky shook her head.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Franky Allie and Bea got to know more about each other, Bea was calm most of the night. Franky went to dance while Bea and Allie talked, Bea was feeling feelings she never felt before with the blonde and it scared her but she wanted to explore her feelings more. It was around 1 in the morning when the girls decided to leave Franky waving bye to Allie and Bea pulling Allie into a hug and telling her to text her when she gets home. 

 

____

The sun pierced through the window in Beas room. Bea groaned as she had a splitting headache, her head was pounding and her stomach was turning. Grabbing her stomach she got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up everything she eat yesterday. After Bea cleaned herself up she went downstairs to get a water and take a pain killer. Franky was sitting on the couch watching tv.

“Morning Red” Franky spoke

“..morning” Bes replied rubbing her head

“Hangover?” Franky questioned 

“Yeah..” Bea said sitting down on the couch slowly

“Well you better get your shit together Debbies coming home and shes gonna have a shit load of energy” Franky laughed at Beas reaction 

“I know and its going to be a hell of a week so be prepared, when Debbie comes home she comes full of sugar and im sure Harry does that on purpose.” Bea playfully rolled her eyes. “Im going to take and nap and sleep this Headache away before Debbie comes” 

Bea headed up the stairs and laid in the bed sleep instantly claimed her body. She was honestly and truly happy that Debbie was coming back this week she really missed her daughter and hated sharing custody with her ex husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt planning on posting this chapter so soon thats why its short but i gotten so many great comments telling me to continue and i wanted to get this chapter out to you guys soon enough so i can keep your attention. Please let me know your opinion on this chapter i love reading responses.:)


	3. Debbies Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea spends time with Debbie after a whole week apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end lf chapter

It was now Sunday night and Bea was anxiously waiting for her daughter to walk through the door. When Debbie came home it was like she brought a cloud of positiveness with her and thats what Bea really needed right now. Deciding to waste time Bea cleaned up her room, to the left of her bed was A small bed for Debbie it was princess themed although Debbie never slept in it Bea figured it was good to have a bed for Debbie so she could get used to it. Bea placed all of Debbie’s toys into a toy box at the foot of her bed. After cleaning up Bea went downstairs and decided to watch a movie. 

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Bea got up excited hoping it would be her daughter. Opening the door she was tackled by Debbie running into her legs and squeezing them tight.

“Mommy!” Debbie screamed 

“Hey baby girl” Bea pulled Debbie off her legs and picked her up kissing her on the lips.

“I missed you” Wrapping her arms around Beas neck not letting go.

“I miss you more baby.” Bea smiled before turning her attention to Harry

“Thank you” Bea said taking the book bag Harry held in his hand. “Here baby take ur bag and go put it in our room” Bea placed Debbie down on floor and handed her the bag.

“Okie and after can we get pizza?” Debbie said looking up at Bea

“Of course” Bea ruffled Debbies curls with her hand

“Hey!” Debbie giggled before running off upstairs 

“How was she?” Bea questioned Harry

“Good. I have a business trip next week so i cant take Debbie ill get her the following week.” Harry said as he turned to walk out the house.

“Yeah sure.” Bea replied. Harry left closing the front door behind him. 

Bea and Harry barely spoke words, Bea tried to keep the conversation between them as minimal as possible wanting to avoid any arguments or conflict. Bea really hated leaving Debbie alone with Harry she didn’t really trust him and she hoped he would never lay his hands on her. If she had a choice she wouldn’t allow Debbie around him at All but the Court demanded they share custody. 

“Mommy can we get pizza now?” Debbie screamed down the stairs 

“Yes Baby im ordering some now” Bea screamed back 

 

After they ordered pizza and watching a Movie Debbie fell asleep, Bea picked Debbie up and carried her up to their room and laid her down changing her into her pajamas. After Bea went downstairs to the kitchen to clean up the box of pizza she and Debbie ate. Grabbing a beer from the fridge Bea checked her phone and saw Allie’s name appear across it.

Hey Bea, how was your day? -Allie

It was good, i didn’t really do much besides sleep my hangover off, how was yours? -Bea

Bea didn’t speak about Debbie to Allie because she didn’t really like to give strangers a in sight to her life.

Mines was good, you were so gone last night. - Allie 

I hope i didn’t say anything crazy - Bea 

Nothing i couldn’t Handle ;), I have work tomorrow, but i have a long lunch brake would you like to go out? -Allie

Sure I would love to- Bea

Okay tomorrow Starbucks at 12. -Allie

Gosh you sound so much like Franky.- Bea

I hope thats not a bad thing. -Allie

Never. Goodnight Allie . - Bea

Night- Bea

 

The following morning Bea was up bright and early, It was the first time this school year Bea was taking Debbie to school, Bea was either working or Harry would take her to school. since she was off she decided to take her. Debbie would always talk about her favorite teacher Ms.Novak but Bea never met her. Getting out of Bed Bea went to the kitchen and decided to make some chocolate chip pancakes for Debbie. After cooking Bea headed back up stairs to wake Debbie up and get her ready for school. 

“Deb get up its time for school hun.” Bea said rubbing Debbie’s back

Debbie growled in response as she turned her head away from her mom. 

“Debbie come on before were late” Bea sighed as she shook Debbie

“Noii” Debbie said pulling the blanket over her head

“Fine” Bea replied pulling the blanket off of Debbie and picking her up out of the bed.

“Hey! i Demand you out me down” Debbie stated as she tried to wiggle from her moms embrace.

“And i demand you to get ready” Bea giggled at Debbie as she placed her on the bean bag chair in the corner of the room. “Before i eat all the chocolate pancakes by myself” 

“No you wont”Debbie said pulling off her clothes and running into the bathroom, Bea followed her laughing.

After showering Debbie Bea dressed her in her uniform. Debbie wore a light blue short sleeve button up shirt along with her Navy blue dress cover up that slides over her light blue shirt showing only the sleeves of the light blue shirt. Debbie added her own style with and silver sparkle bow tie and silver sparkly shoes. Bea decided to tame Debbie’s curls today and place them into a doughnut bun and placed a silver sparkle bow in front of the bun. Bea smiled at Debbie at how grown up her little girl looked. Taking her phone out she told Debbie to smile for the camera.

“CHEESE” Debbie said loudly as she gave the biggest smile possible showing her two teeth missing in the front.

“You look So pretty Debbie” Bea smiled as she put the picture of Debbie as her screensaver. 

“Thank you mama, now can we go eat pancakes now?” Debbie asked

“Yes we may” Bea replied as she followed Debbie down the stairs.

After eating breakfast both Debbie and Bea headed out. Arriving at the school a few moments later Bea got out of the car and let Debbie out on the other side. Kissing her on the lips Debbie grabbed her mom hand and wrapped her pointer finger around her moms and they both said “love ya to the moon and back”. Debbie kissed her mom one last time before taking off running into her school lunchroom where she meets her teacher and the rest of the class. 

Bea was about to turn and bet back into her car when a voice called out her name.

“Bea?” Allie questioned before she noticed the redheads face “what are you doing here?”

“Allie? Hi, “ Bea turned facing the Blonde now in front of her. Allie was wearing a sky blue sun dress and high heels she looked beautiful. Snapping her attention back to the Blonde she questioned.“I was dropping my daughter off to school, what are you doing here?”

“I work here.” Allie smiled as she took in the redheads appearance. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and her hair loose around her face.

“Sorry I forgot your a teacher.” Bea shook her head 

“Its okay, i have to get going, but are we still on for later?” Allie questioned

“Yeah,yeah definitely, see you then” Bea smiled 

“See ya.” Allie said as she carried her box full of kids work into the school.

____

Allie couldn’t wait for her coffee with Bea, even when she was teaching the redhead was in the back of her mind. She had a hour to go and her students where having play time, as she sat at her desk watching them one of her favorite students approached her.

“Hi Ms.Novak” Debbie giggled

“ Hi Debbie, you look pretty?” Allie smiled 

“Thank you Mommy dressed me today not daddy” Debbie held her hands behind her back hiding something from Allie.

“What have you got behind your back?” Allie questioned 

“A surprise close your eyes” Debbie waited for Allie to cover her eyes with her hands then placed Vegemite on Allies desk.

“Can i open them?” Allie questioned 

“Yup” Debbie said as she watched Allie

“Woah! Debbie my favorite how did you know?” Allie grabbed the bottle and hugged it the hugged Debbie tight

“You told me before and i asked my dad to get it so i can give it to the best teacher In the world” Debbie smiled and she wrapped her arms around Allies neck.

“Thank you so much Debbie “ Allie said

“You welcome although i tried it and i didn’t really like it” Debbie said “and i like everything”

“Oh yeah?” Allie said tickling Debbie until she begged for her to stop and let her go. “It time for lunch Debbie grab your lunch box” . Debbie left and ran to her desk to get her lunch box out 

“Okay kids time for lunch!” Allie shouted 

Allie had the students line up before she walked them down the hallway and to the lunch room. After leaving the kids in the lunchroom Allie quickly walked down the hallway her heels clicking loudly on the stone floor. Checking her phone she had 10 minutes to get to Starbucks and meet the beautiful redhead she had on her mind all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me longer then nor,al to update i was really busy with school the emd of the semester coming up. I hope you enjoy and i will have another update this weekend and a longer chapter. If any spelling errors or grammar im sorry i was rushed.


	4. Bea and Allie go out for coffee

Bea was 30 minutes early to her coffee with Allie, she wore navy blue shorts that came just below her butt cheeks and a black tank top and her white sneakers. As she was sat in the coffee shop waiting for Allie she got lost in her thoughts, why was she feeling this way about this Blonde that she barely knows anything about. Her palms where sweating as she checked her phone. Allie could be here any minute, every time the shop door opened Bea swung her head around to check if it was Allie. This time when she look it was the Blonde and her heart started to instantly pound out her chest she couldn’t hear herself think. Allie finally making eye contact with Bea she Smiled from ear to ear and made her way over to the table. Bea stood up.

“Hi” Bea breathed out

“Hi , you look amazing” Allie said letting her eyes roam down the redheads body no shame in getting caught.

‘Is she really checking me out right now’ Bea thought in her head as she followed Allies eyes. Bea shifted uncomfortably.

“Um take a sit.” Bea Gestured to the chair to the left of the table. Allie pulling the chair out and sitting down.

“So how was work?” Bea asked not really knowing what to say.

“It was great i really love working with kids.” Allie replied 

“I can imagine how much of a handful they can be, i have one and i cant imagine being in the room with 20 of them” Bea giggled

“Yeah it can be crazy sometimes but i love it, im a big kid myself” Allie winked

Bea nodded her head. “So how do you take your coffee?” 

“2 sugars and two creamers” Allie replied as she watched Bea get up and walk to the register to order. 

Allies eyes fell on Beas ass “Damn” Allie said out loud as she bit her bottom lip. The redheads butt was firm and so round Allie wanted to reach out and grab it. A light flashing from the table grabbed Allies attention, it was from Beas phone she didn’t want to be nosy but she looked “Debbie” Allie said out loud. Beas screensaver was a picture of her daughter.

Bea returned with two coffees in hand placing one in front of the blonde and sitting back in her seat.

“Debbie.” Allie said not knowing how to word it.

“How do you know my daughters name? I never told you” Bea questioned

“I saw your screensaver, Debbie is one of my students.” Allie replied 

Bea furrowed her eyebrows together “Your Debbie’s favorite teacher?” Bea thought as all the details Debbie told her about her teacher being blonde and having blue eyes. “ Your Ms.Novak” 

“Yes that’s me. Debbie’s my favorite student shes so bubbly inside and i love her” Allie said

Bea smiled shes never heard anyone besides herself talk so great about Debbie. “I love her too.” Bea smiled.

The rest of the Coffee date went by smoothly, Allie talking about her job and Bea explaining hers telling Allie about times when she had to wrestle a criminal to the ground in order to handcuff them. After finishing their coffee Allie told Bea she had to get back to the school before the kids where done with recess, pulling Bea into a hug Allie let her hands stay on Beas hips as she brought her lips to the side of the redheads face kissing the soft skin. 

Beas heart was pounding as she felt the Blondes lips on her cheek. A electric blot shot down her body almost making her legs weak. ‘Woah what the hell’ Bea thought. She never had a feeling like this before.

“ ill see you later Bea.” Allie said pulling back and removing her hands from the Redheads hips. 

“Yeah. See you later” Was all Bea could manage to get out at the moment giving the Blonde a slight smile.

 

After he blonde left Bea gathered her things and left. Texting Franky to tell her thats she needed to talk to her when she got home.

 

It was time for Debbie to get let out of school, Bea Parked in front of the school and got out making her way to Debbie’s class room. Walking into the class Bea searched for Debbie.

“MOMMY!” Debbie screamed from across the class room running towards Bea.

Bea reached her arms out waiting for Debbie to come crashing into her. Instead Debbie had a better idea and crashed into Bea’s legs making her fall onto the floor with Debbie on top of her.

“Ouch Debbie.” Bea giggled as her daughters brown eyes smiled at her

“I missed you” Debbie kissed her mom lips.

“Its only been 6 hours Deb” Bea said forgetting that she was still on the floor.

“Hey you two are you going to lay there all day?” Allies said standing above Bea and Debbie. Allie picked Debbie up and placed her on her hip and extended other her hand for Bea to grab.

Bea accepting the hand and Allie pulled her up. “hi.” Bea smiled

“Hi, Debbie was great today as usual” Allie placed her finger on Debbie’s nose resulting in Debbie giggling. “Hey Debbie go get your lunchbox from the cubby.” Allie said she she placed Debbie onto the ground and She went running towards the cubby. 

“You and Debbie get along great if i were a stranger i would think you were her older sister” Bea said

“I am her favorite teacher” Allie winked   
“Hey i had a great time getting coffee with you i hope we can do it again.” 

“Me too.” Bea nodded as she saw Debbie coming back into their direction. “You ready deb?”

“Yep” Debbie said and hugged Allie. “See You tomorrow Ms.Novak.” 

“See you Debbie. Later Bea” Allie waved as the two walked out the class room.

—-

Debbie was asleep and Bea was in the living room watching a documentary. She wasn’t really interested into it she was more into her thoughts. Her mind was consumed with the blonde Allie novak. How is it even possible that her uber driver turned out to be her daughters teacher her daughters favorite teacher at that.   
Was it fait for her to meet Allie? Bea has never been in a relationship with a women or in fact with anyone. Her and Harry relationship wasn’t really a relationship it was more of a sacrifice for Debbie. Why was she even thinking about a relationship no one would want i woman that was mentally abused and emotionally abused. Why was Allie even on her mind, Bea just couldn’t wrap her finger around the situation. 

“Im home” Franky shouted slamming the front door.

“Shut up Franky Debbie’s sleep upstairs” Bea said

“Oh shit sorry red. What u wanted to talk to me about” Franky said hopping over the back of the couch and landing in a sitting position. 

“You can sit down like a normal person?” Bea rolled her eyes

“Yeah but i choose not to. Now red tell me whats got you wanting to talk” Franky wiggled her eyebrows 

“Well... i have a question.” Bea said

“Spit it out” Franky replied

“When did you know you were.... ga... gay... gayy?” Bea questioned stumbling on her words 

“Why you want to know red?” Franky questioned and got no reply from the redhead   
“Is there someone thats got you questioning your sexuality???”

“No. Its just.. this woman.. she kissed my cheek and.. my whole body felt the effects of it.” Bea avoided eye contact

“Oh fuck red.. whoever this ‘woman’ is you like her” Franky pointed her finger towards Bea

Bea tried to avoid her blush. 

“Holy shit red who is this women thats got you like this? I need to met her because I’ve been trying to get under your skin for years.” Franky said and then everything clicked in her head.   
“BLONDIE!” Franky exclaimed watching Beas reaction.

 

“ don’t say shit Franky I’m trying to figure out my feelings and i don’t need you going and telling the world.” Bea said seriously 

Franky threw her hands up in the air above her head. “My lips are sealed... so tell me.. when you see blondie does your core feel wet?” 

“Goodnight Franky.” Bea rolled her eyes avoiding Frankys question getting up and goes to freshen up before bed. As Bea laid in Bed next to Debbie she unlocked her phone and Saw Allies number pop up. Deciding to send a text.

Hi Allie i wanted to ask if you would like to go roller skating with me and Debbie on Friday. -Bea

Not long later Bea received a text.

I would love to spend some time with my favorite student and my favorite parent. -allie

Bea blushed as she read ‘favorite parent’ over and over before sending a reply. 

Sounds great :). See you soon, i wont be dropping Debbie off in the mornings anymore but i will be picking her up. - Bea 

 

Sounds great see you then Beautiful. - Allie

 

Beautiful? No one has ever seen her as that. Harrys words lingers in her head. ‘Your so ugly no one wants to ever have contact with you’. Bea shook her head before settling comfortably next to her daughter sleep instantly claiming her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys enjoy next chapter will be up soon! Please comment and leave feedback.  
> I will reply! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea, Debbie and Allie go roller skating

It was Friday afternoon and Bea was just finishing up work and heading to get Debbie from school. Getting out of her police car Bea headed into the school waving hi to the security guards before walking down the hallway into Ms.Novak’s class. Bea stopped at the door when she saw all of the kids surrounding Allie in a group hug. Allie struggling to brake loose. Bea decided to give Allie a hand by Pulling the kids back gently. 

“Okay guys i think your teacher can use some space to breathe now” Bea said

Allie didn’t see Bea but she knew the Redheads voice from anywhere. After Bea cleared all the kids off Of Allie she had a great view of the blonde giggling because she was being Ticked by Debbie. Allies laugh was beautiful Bea smiled as she watched the two.

“Bea help” Allie managed between laughs

Bea lifted Debbie up into her arms giving her a huge kiss. “Hey baby” 

“Hi mommy!.” Debbie kissed Bea on the lips before wiggling out of Beas arms. Bea placed Debbie down and she went to go get her things.

“Need a hand?” Bea said holding her hand out for the Blonde to take which she did and Bea pulled her off the floor. “ good thing i came or else you would have been smushed to death.”

“My knight and shinning armor” Allie smiled 

Bea blushed as she looked at the ground. 

“Hey we still going roller skating tonight?” Allie asked

“Yeah.” Bea replied. “ do you know how to roller skate?” 

 

“No, i was hoping maybe you can teach me.” Allie suggested 

“Of course, Me and Debbie will help you” Bea replied 

“great.” Allie looked over to a student who was attempting to pick the other one up.  
“HEY! Put her down.” Allie said before walking off stopping in her tracks she turned around  
“ see u later Beautiful.” Allie winked before walking towards the boy trying to pick the smaller girl up. 

There it was again the word that stayed in her mind all day ‘beautiful’ Bea thought. Bea was taken out of her thoughts when she felt pulling on her pants.

“Im ready mama” Debbie said looking up at her mom

“Okay debbie lets go.” Bea held Debbie hand walking out of the class room. Bea giving Allie a smile before disappearing out of the blondes sight. 

—- 

Bea was just finishing getting Debbie dressed she was wearing a neon pink shirt with light blue jeans and white sneakers. Bea decided not to put Debbie hair into and bun and let her curls free. Bea placed a pink bow in the front of her hair. Debbie knew they were going roller skating but Bea didn’t tell her who would be joining them. 

“Mommy can you tell me who’s coming with us now?” Debbie questioned 

“I will tell you once we get there now go and play while mommy gets dressed” Bea said 

“Fine.” Debbie ran out of the room and into her room to play with her iPad.

Bea already showered with Debbie and was in a robe. Going to her closet she debated on what to wear. Bea pulled out black leggings and a white tee that had small cut outs on the side. Settling on that she got dressed and choose to wear white sneakers. Looking into the mirror Bea pulled her red hair up into a loose ponytail to get the hair out of her face so she could do her makeup. Bea applied little makeup because she didn’t want to do a lot and sweat the makeup off. Letting her hair fall from the ponytail she decided to make her curls more defined by wetting het hair. After she was satisfied with her look Bea headed to Debbie’s room.

“Ready to go Deb?” Bea asked

“Yes. Mommy u look pretty” Debbie placed her ipad down and picked up her roller skates that was pink and sparkly then reached for her mom hand.

 

“Thank you debbie so do you.” Bea walked out of the house Debbie next to her 

“That’s because im your daughter” Debbie giggled

“Thats true” Bea kissed Debbie’s nose. 

Placing Debbie into her high chair in the back seat. Bea got in the drivers seat and checked the time it was 30 minutes till 8. Bea reversed the car and drove off. To roller skating that wasn’t that far from them.

 

Arriving at the rollerskating rink. Bea paid for her and Debbie’s entry fee then went to get roller skates for Bea. Bea was good at rollerskating so she got the inline skates that had wheels in the middle of her foot and Debbie had her own skates that were quad skates that had two wheels on each side of the shoe. Both Bea and Debbie where great skaters because they went skating every weekend. 

Sitting Debbie down onto the chair Bea placed the skates on Debbie and fastened the straps. 

 

Allie paid for her entry into the roller skating rink, once she entered she looked around for the redhead. The rollerskating rink was kind of dark but there were colorful lights everywhere and music blasting , looking to her right there was the stand where you rent roller skates Allie decided to go and get skated now and then look for Bea and Debbie. Getting the skates in her size she searched around for Bea hoping they weren’t on the rink already. Spotting a woman slightly bent over helping her daughter Allie knew it was Bea and she didn’t need to see the face to conform it because her heart was beating rapidly. Walking towards them Allie had a great view of the redheads ass she wanted to grab it so bad. 

“Ms.Novak!!?” Debbie screamed and literally pushing Bea to the side and she skated her way over to Allie at lightning speed. 

Allie placed her skated onto the floor next to her and reached her arms out Debbie jumping right into her arms.

“Hey Little Deb” Allie smiled as She hugged Debbie tight 

“What are you doing here?” Debbie asked pulling back from Allie

“Surprise.” Bea walked up to the two. “Allie is the person i invited Debbie” 

“Soo cool come on lets skate!” Debbie said

“Hold on Debbie i have to put my skates on and so does Allie” Bea said 

“Okay” Debbie replied sitting back down in the chair. 

“Hi” Bea said as her eyes traveled up the blondes body finally making eye contact with bright blue ones.

Allie watched the Redheads eyes traveling up her body. Did she just check me out and didn’t care if I noticed her? Allie thought to herself. 

“Hey.” Allie replied smiling widely at Bea

“Ready to learn how to skate?” Bea asked

“I was born ready.” Allie replied grabbing her  
Skated off the floor following Bea to sit down. 

Bea placed her skates on and was now waiting for Allie to finish. Once they both got their skates on Bea and Debbie stood up with no problem. Allie on the other hand was glued to the chair.

“Come on Allie” Debbie said before pulling Allie up by her hand. 

“Hold on Deb.” Allie said as she bent over truing to keep her balance.

“Okay deb grab Allies other hand and ill hold this one .” Bea said taking Allied hand into hers. Debbie taking the other one.

“Okay now Allie move one foot at a time.” Bea said as Debbie and her began to move.

“I cant i fell like im going to fall” Allie said wiggling her feet in one spot.

“Come one you got this.” Debbie said 

After 5 minutes they finally got Allie to move and now they where on the skating rink. Debbie skated off with her friend that she always skated with leaving Bea and Allie together.

“You and Debbie are pro skaters.” Allie said holding onto the wall skating slowly while Bea skated next to her. 

“Yeah I learned young and I taught Debbie when she was 2” Bea replied 

“I wish i could skate well i would totally out skate you.” Allie smiled 

“You have a big ego for someone thats just learning” Bea replied

“I get that alot” Allie winked seeing Bea smile back

“Okay since you think u got it let go of the wall.” Bea said challenging the blonde

“Okay no problem.” Allie let go and started to move her feet

“Thats good now come closer to me and away from the wall.” Allie moved to the left closer to Bea. Allie reached for Beas hand taking Beas hand into hers. Bea felt a electric shock as she tightened her hand on Allies. 

Bea began to skate faster while holding Allies hand. Allie was trying to keep up with Bea but lost her balance and fell pulling Bea down onto the floor with her. 

Bea began laughing holding her stomach.

“Whats so funny” Allie asked sitting up embarrassed that she fell

“You should have saw your face when you fell” Bea laughed harder.

Allie pushed Beas arm Playfully. “Its not funny” 

“It so is.” Bea laugher echoing “okay let’s get up before we get ran over.”

Bea stood up and outstretched her hand in front of her for Allie to take. Allie accepted the hand but tripped on her foot and landed chest to chest with the redhead. Both of their breaths caught in their throats. Bea stared into the blondes eyes her heart pounding loudly in her ears she couldn’t think straight. 

“Your shaking” Bea said 

“Its cold” Allie commented

“Its not Cold” Bea said before moving forward about to press her lips to the Blondes. But she hesitated and pulled back. 

“You want to take a brake?” Bea changed the topic

“No i would like to keep skating if you want to.” Allie replied. 

Bea shook her head and held Allies hand and continued skating. Allie wasn’t really focusing on skating she was replaying the events in her head. Was Bea about to kiss her? She should’ve made the first move maybe they would’ve kissed.

“Mommy! Can we get pizza?” Debbie came skating towards them. 

“Yes Debbie. You good for a brake?” Bea asked Allie

“Sure i can go for some pizza.” Allie replied still holding Beas hand. 

Sitting down at the table Allie and Debbie sat Waiting while Bea ordered the pizza. Bea came back with pizza in one hand and frozen drinks in the other. Placing the pizza down on the table Bea handed Debbie a cotton candy ice and Allie a blue raspberry one. 

“I didnt know what flavor to get you so i got you the same as mine.” Bea commented sitting next to Debbie and across from Allie.

“Thats fine i eat everything” Allie winked 

“Good because i got us a pepperoni pizza.” Bea opened the pizza and Debbie eyes went wide and she licked her lips. 

“Yum!” Debbie said before grabbing a slice and shoving it into her mouth “mhmm” 

“Geez Deb” Bea giggled taking a slice for herself. “Dont be shy Allie take one” 

Allie did as she was told and took a slice of pizza. Debbie was now up to her second slice and was watching other people skate paying no attention to Bea and Allie.

Allie watched as Bea bit into her pizza, cheese was hanging from the pizza so Bea used her. Tongue to wrap it around the cheese and bring it into her mouth. Allies eyes went wide as her thoughts went into a naughty place. Bea was totally oblivious to what she was doing. Allie moved around in her seat trying to calm herself.

“Mama i finished eating can i go skate now with my friend Asia?” Debbie asked 

“Let your food settle first Debbie” Bea replied 

“But mom..” Debbie pouted giving Bea the puppy face she knew Bea couldn’t say no too. 

“Fine go.” Bea said and Debbie skated off catching up with her friend.

“You totally fell for her puppy face Bea” Allie smiled 

“I know it always works.” Bea replied biting into her pizza again.

“Hey you have sauce on your lip. Let me get it” Allie grabbed a napkin and reached across the small table and wiped the sauce.

Bea couldn’t hold back anymore her need to kiss the Blonde was getting impossible to control. Leaning forward she was inches away from the Blondes face. Bea was stuck again and was about to pull back when she felt a soft hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. Allie placed her lips onto Beas, sighing in relief when she felt the redhead kiss back. Pulling back sightly Allie sat back into her chair it was silent for a awhile until Allie spoke. 

“I couldn’t let this kiss slip away like it did on the skating rink. Ive wanted to kiss you since the day you got into my taxi cab. But I didn’t know how you felt until we almost kissed earlier.” Allie said rambling 

“God I’m so happy you made the next move else i would have pulled away again.” Bea smiled at Allie

“Soo.. i saw you checking me out earlier.” Allie commented 

“What can i say your so hot.” Bea said shocking herself

“Your hot yourself Ms.Smith” Allie winked 

Bea blushed and looked down at the table. Allie placed her finger on Beas chin and made her look up at her.

“Your adorable when you blush you know that right?” 

“Stop” Bea swatted Allies hand away. “You ready to skate or are you done for today?”

“I think im done humiliating myself for today.” Allie laughed 

Allie and Bea took off their skates and handed them into where they rented it from and put their sneakers back on. Bea looked over to check on Debbie and she was still skating with her friend Asia holding her hand. Bea asked Allie to join her in the bathroom. 

Bea used one stall and Allie used the other and they both washed their hands. Bea watched Allie as she fixed her hair in the mirror. 

“Your so beautiful” Bea smiled at Allie

“Thank you Bea” Allie turned around facing Bea. 

“Can i kiss you again?” Bea questioned shyly

“You Don’t have to ask. But yes you may.” Allie replied

Bea moved closer to Allie placing her lips to The blondes lips and Allie responded back by placing her hand on Bea’s lower back pulling her closer. Allie deepened the kiss letting a moan out when Bea bit Allies lower lip. Bea pulled back slightly smiling at Allie.

“Your a great kisser Bea.” Allie pulled Bea by the front of her shirt taking the redheads lips to hers but keeping it short and sweet. The last kiss Allie felt it down to her toes. They quickly separated when they heard the bathroom door open and someone walking in.

“Lets go get Debbie and ill take you home” Bea said walking out of the bathroom Allie following closely behind. After Debbie pouting about her not wanting to leave Debbie finally gave in and put her sneakers on. Getting into the car Allie sat in the passengers seat. After 5 minutes of being in the care Debbie fell asleep from being extremely tired from skating. 

Parking in front of Allies Building Bea faced Allie. 

“Thank you for coming skating with us.” Bea said

“It was my pleasure. Thank you for teaching me how to skate” Allie smiled undoing her seat belt.

Silence fell between the two women, it was sexual tension in the air Bea and Allie both felt the effect of it. 

“What do you say.. me and you dinner at my place tomorrow night?” Allie questioned hoping she wasn’t over stepping her boundaries.

“Is this your way of asking me on a date?” Bea questioned 

“Yes i hope its working” Allie bit her lip

“Okay just text me the details” Bea blushed 

Allie leaned over the divider between them and kissed Beas lips once pulling back smiling when she saw Beas lips searching for hers.

“ night Beautiful” Allie smiled

“Night Allie.” Bea replied before Allie got out of the car and made her way into her building.

Beas head was spinning and she couldn’t focus, she could still feel the blonde and smell her. Bea has never felt this way before and she was very interested and wanted to explore more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support!! Heres another chapter guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bea didn’t have work today but she had a police training class, she wasn’t fully through with her police training, she nailed her basic training classes but she still had a few things she needed to learn. Bea had Frankie drop Debbie to school this morning while she stayed in for sleep that she needed. After a hour of Bea fighting to fall back asleep she decided to just get up and lounge around until it was time for her to go and go to training class. Beas thoughts kept going back to Allie no matter what she did to occupy her mind.Bea tried to distract her mind by doing laundry and cleaning around the house. After cleaning Bea went to freshen up before training class. 

—-  
Bea face was pinned against the matt and her arm was being held down behind her back. Winching in pain she quickly replies.

“Yes!” Bea responds to the question by her collage.

The guy above her places the cuffs on her wrist then pulls her up off the ground.

“Good job flech.” The head cop said to the guys holding Bea by the handcuffs. “ you can release her now and let her try the same technique on you” 

Flech did as he was told and Bea quickly launched her self onto his back making him fall to the ground face first. Grabbing his arm she held tight of his wrist bringing it around to his back slightly applying pressure to his wrist. “Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law do you understand ” Bea spoke 

“Yes!” Flech breathed out 

Bea placed the cuffs onto his wrists standing up and pulling the bigger guy up with her.

“Great job Smith, love how you jumped right into it and no hesitation. That’s enough of training for today.” The head police officer spoke then turned his attention to the whole class. “Okay everyone thats a wrap! I will see you next week for your next Session.” 

Bea unlocked the cuffs on fletch arm.

“Your pretty strong Smith.” Fletch Smiled eyeing the read head in front of him

“Thanks, same for you.” Bea pulled her hair from the loose ponytail she had in her head and let her curls flow around her face. 

“ would you like to go out for a drink.?” Fletch asked.

“Sorry, i cant.” Bea simply replied not interested at all

“ i mean it doesn’t have to be today. Maybe the weekend?” Fletch still pushed his luck

“ no. Sorry... im interested in someone right now.” Bea tried to explain but not knowing how to express her and the blondes relationship.

“Okay I understand. Well see u next week yeah?” Fletch questioned

“Yep definitely.” Bea shook her head before walking out of the gym and into the girls bathroom.

—-

Allie had been extremely busy today with her class and grading assignments. Her students had scored lower then usual on their spelling test and she wondered what happened to her teaching skills and if she needed to change the way she taught the kids. Allie was extremely stressed out and had her head down on her desk. It was her lunch brake and she was spending her lunch not eating and grading papers. Allie must have dozed off because she didn’t hear the classroom door open and close. 

“Hey” A voice rasped out

Allies head popped up from the table. Her eyes finding the person standing at the door across the big classroom.

“Hi.. what are you doing here?” Allie questioned

“I was driving past and i thought you could use some lunch.” Bea held up a McDonald’s bag. 

“I could really use some lunch.” Allie smiled. No one she has ever took time out of their day to bring Allie lunch. 

Bea walked over to the desk Allie was sitting behind and slid the McDonald’s Bag over to Allie.

“I didnt really know what to get you so I settled on a burger and fries.” Bea spoke

“Thank you so much, i didn’t have time to get lunch I’ve been busy grading papers, it can be stressful.” Allie took in a long breath as her eyes roamed the Redheads outfit. She was wearing her cop uniform and she looked incredible.

“Well im glad I brought you some.” Bea smiled sitting on the edge of the desk taking the food out of the bag and giving it to Allie, Allie accepting it and began eating.

“So...” Bea smiled as she watched Allie bite into her burger, her blue eyes lighting up.

“Soo..” Allie mocked Bea after swallowing her food.” 

Bea didn’t know how to bring up the topic about their kiss the other night. “Thank you again for going roller skating with me and Deb, it sometimes gets boring just me and Deb you know?” 

“You and Debbie’s father never go skating?” Allie questioned

“Nah, im not sure if i told you or not but me and Debbie’s father isn’t on good terms, we are civilized for the sake of Debbie but if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t be around him period.” Bea said

“Oh so.. that kiss want just a one time thing?”   
Allie smirked 

Bea eyes shot down to her lap. Allie sensed Bea’s nervousness and stood up from her chair, her heels clicking on the floor as she stood in front of Bea. Allie placed her pointer finger under Bea’s chin bringing her head up to look into those deep brown eyes.

“Hey. Your so beautiful” Allie said lightly keeping eye contact

Bea scoffed

Allie could tell that the redhead didn’t know how beautiful she was but she didn’t want to push to far, she will eventually push far but right now things was just beginning and she didn’t want to push it.

“Can i kiss you?” Allie asked

“Please ive been thinking about our kiss since..” Bea wasn’t able to finish her sentence when she felt the soft plump lips against hers. Bea instantly placed her hand on the side of the blondes face and deepened the kiss. Allie was the first to pull back considering where they where.

“kissing you sends chills down my spine.” Allie smiled as she saw Beas face became red. Allie giggled. “You know, your soft to be a cop.” Allie joked

“Im not soft” Bea pushed Allie softly 

“Are too.” Allie giggled again

“I better get going before the kids come back into the classroom” Bea stood up now face to face with Allie.

“Yeah.” Allie leaned in quickly placing a kiss to Beas lips. “Don’t forget our date is this weekend” 

“How could i forget?” Bea questioned before walking away. “See ya later.” 

“Bye beautiful and thanks again for the lunch” Allie replied before the redhead disappeared out of her sight.

—

Bea, Debbie and Franky was laying on the floor watching Debbie’s favorite movie. Debbie in between Bea and Franky. Bea was laying on her stomach reading a book on her phone while Franky and Debbie was deep into the movie that they saw 20 times. Bea phone began to ring Harrys name appearing across the screen. Bea stood up answering the phone while she exited out the living-room

“Hello” Bea answered placing a string of hair behind her ear.

“Hey Bea, i got myself into some deep shit and i cant get Debbie next week.” Harry said quietly

“Another week of u flopping Debbie will began to ask for you.” Bea sighed 

“Bea!” Harry exclaimed taking a few seconds to calm himself down before talking again.  
“I know okay.. i will explain to her but right now im in really deep shit and i need time to figure this out.” 

“Okay.” Bea didn’t want to ask what Harry did because she didn’t feel like arguing with him 

“Tell Debbie i will see her soon and i love her.” Harry replied 

“Okay.” Bea said before ending the call. Bea returned back into the living-room sitting back down next to Debbie.

Franky watched as Bea exited the living-room and entered back. She could tell it was Harry calling Bea because of her facial expression quickly changed. 

“Hey Debbie how about you go and play dolls ill be in there with you soon” Franky patted Debs back

“Okay.” Debbie said before she got up and went into her room.

“ whats up red?” Franky questioned

“Harry called.. he said he cant take Debbie next week.” Bea replied 

“Thats a good thing we get another week with mini Bea ” Franky made a questioning face

“Yeah thats the good part. But Harry sounded worried he said he got himself into shit but he never said what he gotten himself into.” Bea looked at Franky

“Why are you so worried?” Franky questioned

“Because what if he did something that could effect Debbie in some sort of way.” Bea ran her hands through her red curls. 

“Don’t stress yourself im sure he wouldn’t do anything that would threaten Debbie’s life.” Franky rubbed Bea’s back.

“Your right im not gonna let it stress me” Bea breathed 

“Good. Now im going to go and play dolls with Debbie.” Franky got up.

Bea started laughing loudly. Franky shot her head around and gave Bea a questioning look.

“You? Playing? Dolls?!!” Bea laughed holding her stomach 

“Piss off” Franky picked the pillow up off the couch and launched it towards Bea. Bea caught it in her hand and stuck her tongue out at Franky.

“Save that tongue for Blondie.” Franky laughed before she saw Bea jump up off the floor and began chasing her Franky immediately running away from Bea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry the update took so long. Ive been studying for my big test in school. I have this whole week off so i will be posting alot more chapters.!! Hope i still have you guys attention


	7. Chapter 7

Bea was off today and already dropped Debbie off to school she was extremely tired from yesterdays double shift at work yesterday. Bea was lounging around in her shorts and tank top and cleaning to keep herself busy. As a police officer Bea would barley get days off and when she did she would sleep the whole day but today was different she had a lot of energy and was actually looking forward for her date later with Allie. Bea has went on a few dates since she was divorced from Harry but she was never excited for them mostly because Franky set her up with someone she didn’t know. All the dates that she been on she always left from feeling uncomfortable, and when she’s uncomfortable her best solution is to leave.

Bea was sitting on her lounge chair when her phone began to ring. Answering it when Allies name came across the screen.

“Hi beautiful, aren’t you teaching a class right now”

“Bea...Its about Debbie”

“What happened? Why do you sound like that.”Bea asked now worried

“Debbie and her classmate were cleaning up the play blocks when her classmate picked up the longer block and i guess he didnt see Debbie behind him but he swung it and it hit Debbie in her head.” Allie spoke quickly catching her breath after speeding through her sentence.

“What!? Is she bleeding?does she need to go to the hospital?” Bea panicked 

“No Bea its just a lump on her head i have her sitting with a ice pack on her head now. She said she doesn’t feel anything but i would suggest taking her to the hospital for a cat scan to make sure she doesn’t have a concussion or anything serious.” 

“Okay im om my way now.” Bea hung up the phone before she made her way to her room and got dressed. 

 

Not to long later Bea was walking down the hallway and into Debbie’s classroom. Opening the door her eyes instantly landed on Debbie in the corner of the room laying in Allies arms, the classroom was empty and it was lunch time. Walking over to Allie Bea sat down next to them placing her hand on Debbie’s back rubbing it soothingly. 

“Hey Baby, Mommy is here. Are you okay?” Bea looked into Debbie’s little eyes that were puffy from crying. 

“Mommy”Debbie lifted her head reaching her arms out for Bea to pick her up from Allie.

Allie handed Debbie into Bea’s arms, Debbie hugging Bea tightly 

“Thank you Allie for taking care of her for me” Bea placed Debbie’s head onto her shoulder 

“No problem, are you going to take her to the hospital?” Allie questioned

“Yeah just to make sure everything is okay..” Bea replied. “Hey Debbie can you go get your sweater and your lunch box.” 

“Yes” Debbie got up from Bea’s lap 

“ im not sure if we will be able to go out tonight for our date.” Bea looked at Allie

“Hey it’s okay i will wait as long as it takes.” Allie smiled softly as she grabbed Beas hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Bea smiling at her in reply.

“Hey i have a better idea come over to my place tonight and ill cook us some dinner of course Debbie is going to be there.” Bea asked

“That sounds wonderful but i dont want to take the focus away from Debbie.” Allie said

“You wont I promise, she will love your company as much as i would ” Bea placed her hand on Allies bare leg trailing her fingers lightly. 

Allies eyes followed Beas fingers as they stroked up her leg. Placing her hand on-top of Bea’s hand she replied. “Okay i will come.” Allie smiled looking into brown eyes.

“Mommy im ready.” Debbie came in-front of the two woman braking their moment.

“Okay Hun, were going to go to the doctor to make sure your okay.” Bea stood up taking Debbie’s backpack and placing it on her back before picking Debbie up into her arms and placing Debbie on her hip.

“Im going to come visit you later at home Debbie, and maybe have dinner.” Allie stood up and placed a kiss onto Debbie’s forehead 

“Okay Ms.Novak” Debbie smiled at Allie

Bea watched Allie kissed Debbie, she could tell their relationship was unbreakable.

“Bye Allie and i will text you my address” Bea said before walking out of the classroom. 

Allie really wanted to kiss Bea but she wasn’t sure if Bea was okay with kissing in front of Debbie just yet. Allie was different with Bea compared to her other relationships she wanted to take things slow and she actually cared about the other women’s feelings. Her past relationships she never cared for her partners feelings it was always what she wanted. Bea was different for some reason she couldn’t pin. 

 

Allie had just finished at work and was heading home when she decided to get Debbie get well gift. Stoping at a toy store Allie picked up a Pink teddy bear and Debbie’s favorite chocolate bar along with other sweets and a cute gift bag to put it in. After She decided to get Bea some roses, she figured she would like them because Bea placed roses next to her name on her phone. After Allie headed home to shower and get dressed.

Allie settled on wearing light blue skinny jeans and a white top, she lightly curled her hair and applied eyeliner and mascara. She figured to keep her look simple since she was just going over for dinner. Looking at her phone she saw Bea had messaged her the address of her home and told her to come at 8. Allie had some time to waste so she sat on her couch watching tv.

 

Bea was just leaving the hospital with Debbie, she was glad that the bump on Debbie’s head was minor and wasn’t that serious. They gave her some liquid pain killers for kids that would make Debbie sleepy so Bea decided not to give her any until after she ate dinner. She stopped at the grocery store placing Debbie into the seater in-front of the cart. Debbie ended up getting a-lot of junk food and placing it into the cart behind her while Bea got vegetables and pasta for dinner. Placing the groceries into the car Bea headed home. 

 

Bea showered with Debbie then got dressed. Bea was gonna put Debbie on a dress but Debbie wanted to Wear her princess pajamas so Bea let her. Bea herself was wearing black leather jeans and a black shirt and her curls were more defined because she wet her hair in the shower. Bea gave Debbie her iPad to play on while she went to prepare to cook dinner. 

Bea decided to make chicken pasta with vegetables. She didn’t know what the blonde like to eat so she settled on something simple. She put the pasta in the pot and let it cook and placed the chicken into the oven after cutting it up into small pieces. After she placed the vegetables on to simmer. Checking the time it was 1 hour before 8 and she decided to clean up the living room and dinning room table. Bea checked her phone after cleaning and saw she had a text from Franky.  
‘Will be home late try not to miss me to much’ -Franky

Bea laughed before replying.

Don’t think i will. Having company over tonight. - Bea

Who!? Don’t do anything i wont.- Franky

That doesn’t leave me much options does it? - Bea 

Funny Red. -Franky

Bea was about to reply when she heard two firm knocks on the door. Placing her phone into her back-pocket she headed to the door looking out of the small hole she saw the Blonde standing on the other side. Beas heart began to pound fast and her hand became sweaty. ‘Why does my body always do this?’  
Taking a deep breath Bea stepped back and opened the door. Allie had a gift bag and one hand and Roses in the other.

“Hi beautiful.” Allie smiled widely 

“Hi Allie.” Bea smiled back “come in.” Bea stepped to the side letting Allie in and closing the door behind her.

“I brought you something.” Allie handed the roses over to Bea

Bea taking them into her hand. “Thank you so much you shouldn’t have.” Bea smelled the roses “they are beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Allie winked at Bea, Bea face turning the color of her hair.  
“I have a gift for Debbie to, where is she by the way.” 

“Shes in the room playing on my ipad.” Bea replied 

Allie stepped closer to Bea taking the roses out of her hand and placing them on the small table next to them and placed the bag down along with them. 

“So she is totally occupied right now?” Allie questioned

“Yes.” Bea replied 

Allie placed her hand on Bea’s lower back and pulled her closer to her, their faces inches apart. “I want to kiss you so bad.” Allie breathed 

“I dare you.” Bea challenged

Allie leaned forward placing her lips onto Bea’s. The kiss started off slow and Bea increased the pace her tongue asking for entrance and Allie granting it. Bea moaned softly into the kiss as she placed her hand onto soft blonde locks. Allie pulled back slowly catching her breathe before kissing the tip of Beas nose making her blush again.

“I wanted to kiss you the moment you walked into the class room this morning” Allie said

“Why didn’t you?” Bea asked 

“I wasn’t sure how you felt about kissing in front of Debbie.” Allie said 

“Thank you for caring about my opinion, no one I’ve dated actually cared before.” Bea smiled

“Well im not anyone.” Allie replied 

Bea placed a soft kiss to Allies lips before braking apart and picking up her roses 

“Im going to put this in some water, Debbie’s in the room to the right down the hall if you want to give her the gift now.” Bea pointed down the hall

“Okay.” Allie picked up the gift before walking down the hall and knocking lightly on the door seeing Debbie sitting in the middle of the bed her head down looking at the ipad.

“Hey Debbie” Allie spoke

Debbie’s head popped up a huge smile appeared on her face. 

“Hi Alliecat!!” Debbie Exclaimed jumping up from the bed and running into her arms.

“Hi Debbie Bear” Allie giggled

Bea walked into the room seeing Allie and Debbie hugging.

“Debbie bear?” Bea questioned

“Yeah its the nick names we have for each mother mines is Alliecat.” Allie replied sitting Debbie onto the bed 

“Thats adorable.” Bea giggled dinner will be ready in 10 so when you too finish come to the kitchen.” Bea replied before walking out the room

“hows you’re head Debbie?” Allie questioned 

“Its okay, mommy kissed it and made it feel better” Debbie pointed to the lump

“ Mommy is wonderful isnt she?” Allie asked 

“Yes i love her so much.” Debbie smiled

“This is for you” Allie handed the bag over to Debbie and Debbie immediately opening it screaming when she picked up the pink bear almost as big as her. 

“Thank you so much!” Debbie screamed again when she saw candy. After looking through the bag she hugged Allie tightly 

“No problem kiddo.” Allie kissed Debbie’s head.

“Come eat!” Bea said loudly so the two could hear. 

All three girls were sitting at the Table eating. Debbie decided to bring her bear to the table and sat it in the chair next to her.

“What did you name your bead Debbie?” Bea asked

“Candy, because its my favorite” Debbie replied mouth full of food

Bea giggled at Debbie.

“So what did the doctor say about Debbie’s head ?” Allie asked

“ He said it was just swollen from The impact of the block and that it would go down soon and they gave me some medicine to give her after dinner.” Bea replied 

“Thats good” Allie said.

Conversation flowed freely between Allie and Bea, Debbie sometimes joined the conversation. Bea cleaned off the table Allie offered to help but Bea denied and told her she could sit on the couch and watch a movie with Debbie. After cleaning Bea gave Debbie her medicine and sat on the couch with Debbie in between The two women. They were in the middle of the movie when Debbie fell asleep, Bea picked her up and placed her in the bed. 

Returning back to the living room Bea saw Allie sitting on the couch looking at her phone.  
Bea decided to slowly sneak up to Allie and jump on her. Bea was two steps away before she launched herself on-top of Allie making them both fall onto the ground.

“Shit” Allie said as her mind caught up with her body “what the hell Bea you trying to give me a heart-attack?” 

Bea was laughing so hard she couldn’t answer the question.

“You think its funny?” Allie straddled Beas hips and began to tickled her. Bea squirming under Allie

“Okay.. okayy!!” Bea struggled to get lose

“Okay what? Say im sorry Allie.” 

“Im sorry Allie... please stopp” Bea pleaded. 

Allie laughed as she stopped ticking Bea.  
Bea looked up at a beautiful Allie, her laughing echoing throughout the house, Allie was so beautiful. Bea felt Allie’s ass on-top of her core where it was becoming hot with want. 

Allie stopped laughing when she felt Bea stop laughing under her. Allie looked down at Bea looking into her eyes. Allie never seen this look in Bea’s eyes before and she wasn’t sure if she pushed Bea to far. Allie was about to ask if she was okay when she felt a hand on the back of her neck pulling her down. Allies lips was moving in sync with the read head underneath her. Allie placed her hands on the ground on either side of Bea’s head as she asked for entrance in the read heads mouth. 

Bes couldn’t hold back anymore she needed to feel Allie. When Allies laughing subsided Bea reached up and brought Allie down into a loving kiss. Placing her hands on Allies back she rubbed them up and down while her tongue fought for domination. Bea reached further down gripping onto Allies Ass grinding it against her. Allie let out a low moan that Bea never heard before like a hungry moan. Allie began to grind faster on Bea and Bea pulled back from the kiss, lifting her hips of the ground creating more friction.

“Oh fuck.” Bea moaned.

Allies body took control before her mind had time to catch up. Her body wanted Bea so much right now but her Mind wad yelling at her telling her to take things slow. Slowing her movements and eventually stilling them she broke the kiss.

“What happened ?” Bes questioned she was confused as to why Allie stopped. Did she not want her anymore. Beas thoughts began to go wild she was about to push Allie off when Allie spoke.

“I want you Bea.. i want you sooo bad right now and believe me i do.” Allie said

“Am i not attractive ? Do i not turn you on? Thats why u dont want to move to the next step? “ Bea spoke tears threatening to fall.

“What no!.. “ Allie unbuttoned her jeans then took Bea’s hand and guided them into her panties letting Bea feel the wetness coat her fingers. “This is how much you turn me on Bea.” 

Bea has never felt what she was feeling before she wanted her fingers deep inside of Allie. Bea began to trace light circles on Allies Clit. 

“Oh fuck Bea.” Allie moaned biting her bottom lip. Grabbing Beas hand she stilled her movements then removed Bea’s hand. 

Bea was confused what was Allie doing. 

“I want you Bea , but i want to take things slow, i dont want to rush things because i want what we have between us to last.” Allie said

Bea nodding in response. “Im sorry i over stepped boundaries its my fault.” 

“Its not your fault trust me. Lets take it slow.” Allie said before sitting next to Bea

“I agree, im sorry I’m new to this relationship thing. Im used to just one date and fucking and leaving.” Bea sighed 

“Trust me its new to me too but i want us to be more then a fuck” Allie held Bea hand in hers

“Me too.” Bea smiled as Allie kissed her hand.

“Its getting late im going to go, thank you for dinner it was delicious.” Allie stood up and Bea followed her to the door

“Thank you for coming and thank you for everything you did for Debbie.” Bea replied

“No problem, see you soon? “ Allie questioned 

“Definitely.” Bea smiled

Allie stepped in and gave a light kiss to Beas lips.

“Night beautiful” Allie opened the door

“Night Allie.” Bea replied closing the door behind Allie.

Bea was on cloud 9 and needed a cold shower to calm down her hormones. She wasn’t sure what was happening to her, it was like she was a horny teen around the blonde, she was never like that around anyone before, she was happy Allie stooped it because who knows what would have happened is they didnt. Bea went to shower then she curled up in the bed next to Debbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took so long for a update school is really getting to my free time. I was able to post today because of a snow storm.. Hope you guys enjoy! Comment your thoughts as usual!!


	8. Chapter 8

Allie was really falling for Bea and she was falling hard and fast. She never had caught feelings for someone so fast. The redhead was always on her mind her beautiful red defined curls and perfect jawline, her brown eyes that had a twinkle to them, her smile , the way she blushes, the way she scrunches up her nose, her perfect defined kissable lips. Her perfect body, the way her jeans hug her legs and ass. Allie couldn’t help but being a horny teenager around her. Allie wanted to take things slowly with the redhead because she didn’t want what they had between them to be rushed, she was afraid the feelings would go away once they did take it to the next step. Allie was completely filled with worries and nerves. She figured she would have to talk to Bea about her worries but she didn’t exactly know how to approach the situation. 

Allie was waiting outside a passengers house waiting for them to come and get into the car, Allie looked at her phone the time meter was running out. She was about to cancel the job when someone jumped into the back of her car. They had on all black and hoodie on their head, Allie instantly felt unsafe and worry began to take over her. Allie focused on the reflection of the women in back of her, she searched for her eyes which was no where to be seen from the hoodie covering them.The person finally spoke.

“Can you stop by the nearest bank i have to pick up something up, you can drop me off to my destination after.” The firm voice spoke

“Its against my policy to drop someone off other than the destination you placed on the uber app.” Allie looked in her rearview mirror trying to see the features of the person , the person had a woman’s voice but was deep she had black hair under the hoodie thats all Allie could make out in the darkness of her car.

“I will pay you cash i just really need to stop there before i go to my destination.” The woman spoke 

“Okay i guess it wont hurt, but you dont have to pay me extra. Its fine”

“Thank you ,the names Ferguson.” The woman spoke

“Im Allie.” 

Allie drove off, she kept glancing back at the woman in her passengers seat, she was getting a weird feeling and she wasn’t liking it. Allie stopped at the nearest bank and the passenger got out. Allie watched as the passenger pulled her hoodie down from her head before she entered the bank. Allie figured she had time so decided to call Bea she haven’t heard the redheads voice since she was at her house they exchanged text messages but that wasn’t enough. She clicked Bea name after a few rings the line picked up.

“Hello.” The read head rasped on the phone

“Hi beautiful i missed your voice.” Allie smiled into her sentence 

“Hi i missed you too” Bea yawned

“Did i wake you beautiful?” 

“No, I was just taking a little nap.”

“Im sorry, you can go back to sleep “ 

“No! I want to talk to you.where are you?” 

“Im actually in the middle of dropping a passenger off.” 

“Am i distracting you?” Bea questioned 

“No the passenger is actually in the bank right now, shes giving me weird vibes Bea. like she got in the vehicle with a hoodie on covering her eyes and it’s dark outside and hot .” 

“Thats creepy dont keep your eyes off her” 

“I wont, but i feel like she wont keep her eyes off of me like their piercing through my skin” 

“That sounds like she wants you, do i have to come and sit next to you and show her that your mine?”

“How would you show her that im yours?”

“I would pull you in for a long deep kiss.” Bea blushed as she spoked

“I like the sound of that.” Allie smirked

“I miss you when am i going to see you again?” Bea didn’t wanna sound needy but she did miss the blonde

“How about i take you on a another date but a fun date? not the regular boring kind where we sit at a restaurant” 

“That sounds nice, I would like that. Where are u planning to take me?”

“Its gonna be a surprise . Are you free tomorrow? I need the whole day with you.”

“Yes im free” Bea smiled widely 

“Okay great..”Allie looked up and seen the Dark haired woman walking out of the bank. “Okay i have to go i will text you the details beautiful.”

“Bye Allie” Bea hung up. That word Again. “Beautiful” she never saw her self as beautiful before and wasn’t used to being called beautiful but figured she was going to have to get used to it around the Blonde.

 

The passenger got into the seat beside Allie making her feel super uncomfortable.

“Thank you” Ferguson said

“No problem.”Allie replied before pulling off

For the beginning of the ride it was silent until the brunette spoke again.

“Your very pretty,i dont see any ring on that finger of yours”

“Um. Thanks and no not married.” Allie kept her eyes focused on the road ahead

“nice to know.” 

Allie looked out the corner of her eye seeing that the woman was staring right at her.

“so what do you do besides driving?”

“Im a kindergarten teacher.” Allie replied 

“Thats nice you must love kids.” 

“Indeed i do” 

Allie turned the corner finally arriving at the creepy passengers destination 

The darkness outside made the house seem extra weird, the front was covered by trees and was made of brown dark wood. Allie felt chills rush through her again.

“are you okay you look like u seen a ghost?”The Brunette asked

“Huh?yeah im fine just a little chilly.” Allie replied 

“Thank you for the ride hope to have you as my driver again.” Ferguson got out and closed the door behind her taking note of the vehicle she just exited before walking up the driveway to the creepy house.

Allie dropped her passenger off and she was totally freaked out by the tall woman, she had this kind of dark cloud over her but Allie couldn’t pin what it was about the woman. When the woman got out of the car Allie shivered as if a ghost went through her once again. She decided to call it a night and head home.

Allie spent the night planning her day with the redhead she wanted it to be fun and different. Allie woke up with loads of energy and made herself coffee, which will have her eventually bouncing off the walls, which is she wanted for her date because it required alot of energy. Allie planned to get breakfast then go to the trampoline park and after dinner on a boat, she hoped the redhead would like her choice.

Allie texted Bea telling her to be ready by 11 and to wear something comfortable. Allie grabbed her towel and headed to her shower, after showering Allie dressed in dark blue leggings and a gray off the shoulder top. Satisfied with her outfit Allie straightened her hair and applied little makeup.  
It was still early so Allie had time to burn and decided to relax till it was time to go get the redhead.

Bea was in a deep sleep when she felt a small foot to her rib and a hand to her face. Bea slowly opened her eyes, Debbie hand was on her cheek and foot in her ribcage and the rest of her spread out across the bed. Bea groaned as she moved her hand off her face which resulted in Debbie’s arm falling back landing on her face again. Bea moved over not realizing she was on the edge of the bed, she hit the floor with a thud. 

“Shit” Bea mumbled under her breath before finally getting up and looking at Debbie still asleep on the bed. Debbie was a splitting image of her, every feature Bea had Debbie had down to the jawline, the curly hair, shape of her nose and her brown eyes Debbie was beautiful and Bea was glad Debbie didn’t take any features of her father. 

“You gotta start sleeping in your own bed kiddo” Bea said quietly before going to make some coffee and breakfast for Debbie.

Today Maxine was taking Debbie for a girls day out to get their nails done and to the movies which was perfect because Bea  
was planning on spending the whole day with Allie. Bea made Debbie some chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and placed it onto the table. Bea heard footsteps coming down the stairs a few seconds later a sleepy Debbie appeared rubbing her eyes.

“I smell... bacon” Debbie yawned stretching her muscles.

“Good morning sleepy head. Did i wake u from making too much noise?” Bea questioned 

“No the bacon woke me up.” Debbie sat at the table and immediately began to eat.

“Hows your head?” 

“I feel fine and its no pink anymore.. mommy are you going to ask me that everyday?” Debbie said with a mouth full of pancakes 

“Yes kiddo thats my job now hurry and eat so you can get bathed and dressed” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Well you are going with Maxine for a girls day out.” 

“Yay! But Where are you going?” Debbie questioned 

“I am going with Allie” 

Debbie scrunched her face making het nose wrinkle a little. “Allie? Miss Novak? Alliecat?” 

“Yes Deb” Bea giggled lightly at her daughters reaction

“Why?” 

Bea quickly tried to come up with a way to put it so Debbie could understand. “We are going to have a woman’s day its kind of like a girls day like you and Maxi”

“So why cant you and Allie come with us?” Debbie questioned

“Next time we are going to come i promise.” Bea replied before taking a drink of her coffee. 

After breakfast Bea got Debbie dressed and packed her a change of clothes just in case Debbie wanted to spend a night at Maxi’s like usual. Maxine arrived at 9 to pick up Debbie Bea kissed Debbie and promised to call her when she got home. 

Th redhead was on the couch when her phone chimed Allies name appearing.

Good morning beautiful be ready by 11 and dress comfortably! Cant wait to see you :* 

Bea smiled at the text.

Good morning Allie see you soon. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another chapter for you guys! Sorry school is stressing me out as usual. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea go on thier date. Bea learns more about Allie

Allie pulled her red drop top car into Bea’s driveway then made her way to the door. Ringing the bell Allie waited a few moments before the door flew open and revealed Bea with her hair pulled into a ponytail showing shaved sides, she was wearing a black tank top showing her bra clad breast and black   
Leggings that clung tightly to her legs showing her firm thighs. Allies breath was caught in her throat as she looked into the woman’s brown eyes. 

Bea was anxiously waiting looking out the window waiting for Allie to appear. A red car was turning into her driveway and she couldn’t see the driver until the car turned fully into the driveway. Bea quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the front door. She laughed at her actions because she totally felt like a teenager.  
Opening the door Bea came face to face with the beautiful blonde her hair was flowing in her face and she had shades on covering her eyes. She had a short-sleeve shirt the stopped a little above her belly button and high waisted jeans. 

“Hey Bea. You look Hot” Allie breathed after a short amount of silence 

Bea blushed “hi Allie. You look beautiful yourself... come in I have to grab my things before we leave.” 

Allie stepped into the house and Bea closed the door behind her. 

“I didn’t really know what to wear because u said to dress comfortably i can change if its not good enough.” Bea quickly said 

If Allie wasn’t listening she wouldn’t have heard the redhead because she said it so low and quickly.

“No Bea you look perfect no matter what you wear it’s perfect. Your perfect.” Allie grabbed Bea’s wrist pulling her in close.

Bea smiled. “i like to see your beautiful eyes so i can stare into them” Bea took the shades off Allies face slowly revealing her light blue eyes. “There they are” 

Allie was so in love with this woman and wish she could express it without saying the actual word not wanting to scare the redhead. Allie wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist and moved forward so she could connect her lips to the redhead. Bea moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck silently telling her to deepen the kiss. Allie gripped Beas waist pulling her in closely while deepening the kiss. They pulled away after they needed air.

“Gosh i missed you” Allie lightly kissed Beas lips once

“I missed you too. Let me go grab my keys so we can go” Bea broke their closeness even though she didn’t want to and headed up stairs to her room.

Bea came back down and her and Allie headed outside.

“Oh my God Allie. Is this your car?” Bea ran her fingers lightly over the hood of the red Mustang car.

“Yes this is my car i use when I’m not doing uber. Do you like it?”

“I love it “ Bea eyes the car down from back to front. “Does the roof fold up for like when it rains?

“Yeah it does i can show you that later if you like.” 

“I would like that , i love vehicles,cars ,trucks, motorcycles you name it” 

“You are sexy enough without a vehicle, you with a vehicle would be the death of me” 

Bea laughed not knowing how to respond. 

“Are you up for breakfast?” Allie questioned

“Yeah starving” 

Allie opened the door for Bea to get into the passenger seat.

“Thank you” Bea said before Allie closed the door and went around to the driver side.

 

After picking up a quick breakfast They arrived in front of a building that had Urban Air in bright orange written across the front of it. Bea tried to connect the name but she had no clue what urban air meant.

 

“Where are we??” Bea looked to her left at Allie

“I hope you like jumping its a indoor trampoline park. I don’t like doing boring dates like sitting in a restaurant i like to have fun but if you don’t want to go in we can find something else to do.” Allie was being to second guess herself.

“No Allie it sounds like fun and I’m sure I’m going to love it as long as i am with you.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes im sure now lets go have some fun” Bea unbuttoned her seat belt.

Bea and Allie headed inside of the trampoline place, when they walked through the door to the left of them was the desk where you buy wristbands and socks and to the right was iPads where you have to sign a wavier to jump. After signing the Wavier they headed to pay for their wristbands and socks, the socks were bright black with bright orange writing across it that said Urban Air. As they walked into the place more there was multiple trampolines thats was in the floor and a ropes course that hung from the ceiling, there was also a foam pit with mini obstacles to do. Both women changed out their shoes and into the socks they were given. Bea really wanted to go into the foam pit so she pulled Allie by the arm.

“Where are we going?” Allie asked

“To the foam pit i really want to go on the swing” 

They waited in line which wasn’t that long, the swing was like a zip line it went across the foam pit but you have to jump off before the swing got to the other end of the foam pit. Bea gave her phone to Allie to record her while she went on it. Bea held onto the pole that was hanging above her head and the person that worked there gave her a light push on her back that sent her gliding across the foam pit and before it got to the end Bea fell into the foam pit the foam surrounding her. Allie laughed as Bea struggled to get out of the foam pit. It was Allie turn and when the guy gave her a push Allie instantly fell into the foam pit. 

“Allie you didn’t even make it across you let go too early” Bea spoke loudly so Allie could hear across the ball pit before bursting into laughter. 

 

After two hours of jumping Allie and Bea where exhausted and decided to call it quits. Bea had a huge smile across her face the whole day she really liked hanging out with Allie no matter what they did the blonde brought a light to her and made her feel like a teenager.

“Did you have fun?” Allie questioned

“Yes i would have never thought of this place for a date. You are unique Allie” 

“Thats a good thing right?” 

“Of course you make dating you mysterious, i would never know whats next with you.” Bea spoke truthfully

“You know i never asked you officially but this seems like a good time. “ Allie watched Bea expression before continuing. “Bea Smith will you be my girlfriend?” 

Bea was truly shocked and her heart started pounding loudly in her chest. She tried to utter a word but nothing came out but air. Instead Bea leaned in capturing Allies lips with hers in a deep kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Allie pulled back slightly from Bea’s lips making eye contact.

“Yes. i would love to be your girlfriend.” Bea replied before kissing Allies plump lips.

“You ready for the second part of our date?” 

“Yes lets go.” Bea grabbed Allies hand not caring who saw although she wasn’t a fan of public affection but everything is different with the blonde.

For lunch Allie took Bea to a restaurant   
That overlooked the ocean. They walked in and Allie asked to be sat next to the window with the view. It didn’t take long for both women to be seated. Bea loved nature and she couldn’t believe how well Allie planned their date she never had someone put so much effort into her .

“This place is beautiful Allie, and looks expensive.” 

“Price doesn’t matter when it comes to you.” 

Bea blushed “but i can help pay the bill.”

“Bea really. I got this im taking you out remember?” 

Bea shook her head seeing that Allie wasn’t dealing with Bea negotiating so she sat the discussion to the side for now. 

The waitress came and took both of their orders Allie placed a order for desert early and for the appetizer. Bea watched Allie as she spoke to the waitress, it was something Bea could not shake about the blondes eyes it ignited a fire in her and she wanted to explore more if Allie would let her. Bea wanted to know more about Allie down to whats her favorite color everything. 

Allie turned her attention from the waitress to Bea. 

“Your staring.” Allie smiled

“Sorry.” Bea blushed and downed her head embarrassed that she had been caught

“Your adorable.” Allie giggled 

“Tell me about yourself” Bea changed the topic

“What do you want to know” Allie questioned

“Everything “ Bea shrugged her shoulders 

“Okay but promise me what i tell you wont scare you off?” Allie questioned her insecurities starting to show

“I promise what ever it is i will still feel the same about You nothing can ever change that.” 

Allie smiled “ okay so i had a pretty normal life growing up until i turned 13. When i was 13 my friends began to get boyfriends and i was the only one that wasn’t dating anyone. I kissed a boy once but i didn’t really like it , when my friends would talk about how cute boys were I couldn’t relate because i never seen them as cute. Sure they were attractive but wasn’t my type, i slowly started to realize my attraction to girls and i was afraid at first because my parents always shamed the LGBTQ community and would always have something rude to say about them. I kept my secret about me liking girls until i was 15 and i kissed my best friend. My best friend and I slowly developed a relationship. One day we was in my room kissing and my father walked in on us,the look on his face spoke louder then his words he kicked my “girlfriend” out of the house and beat me bad leaving bruises all over my body. You can still see some marks on me today. After a month of my parents arguing about what to do about me they got divorced and my mom left without me and my brother leaving me with my father, he kicked me out of the house because i was gay. I was left to fend for myself on the streets at age 16 with a few dollars and little knowledge about the streets.” 

 

Bea reached across the table and held Allies hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze silently telling Allie to continue.

“I trued to get a job which didn’t work out, i slept in doorways and some days I starved because i wanted to make my money last as long as possible. One night i bumped into this woman that was 23 a few years older then me she was a prostitute but she was super nice and sweet to me. She eventually became a mother figure for me she protected me and made sure i ate , whatever money Kaz made that night she would spend on food for us. I was super grateful but i felt like a burden and i wanted to help make money for us , that night i sold my body and i got a lot of money for it but i felt nasty. I told kaz how much money i made and she argued saying that she didn’t want me selling my body but i told her i had no choice it was the only option we had for survival. Me selling my body day after day began to make me depressed and made me want to kill myself until i was introduced to Drugs. I would use them to forget how i felt Kaz didn’t want me doing drugs but i hid it from her for awhile. Everything changed when a guy in a suit approached me on the street and told me that my mother had died and left me a house in my name and money. I was crying tears of joy that i had a way off the streets and also crying sad tears because i haven’t spoken to my mom since i was 16. Kaz and I moved into the house and i used the money to pay for college and bills that needed to be covered. Now i am i teacher and have a pent house overlooking the city. “ 

 

Bea couldn’t believe how much Allie had been through her heart ached for the blonde. 

“Im sorry you had to go through that” Bea whispered 

“Don’t be it was a life lesson , i learned to treasure every moment.” Allie forced a small smile. “Since i told you everything about me... tell me about you  
EVERYTHING.” 

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter extra long!! Im so sorry for the delay its school again. Dont worry school is almost out. Thank you for all tge love and support and people that asked me if school was going okay. Please comment feed back :)


	10. Authors Note

Hi guys, i know you have been waiting an extremely Long time for me to update this story. I want to explain myself. So these past couple of months i been gone i have been dealing with some emotional things and getting my life back on track, please forgive me for not updating i hope you can understand. But i am better now and i am currently working on updating this story. I hope i still have your support. :( new chapter will be up sometime this week


End file.
